You're a Mother Now, Luce!
by Rikotsu
Summary: She wasn't a mother... Or was she? one shot for Mothers Day-Natsu


**A/N: Just a little something for mothers day! Also I promise to work on and update my other stories, but I'm reaaally busy lately with finals and Track, then I have shin splints sooo.. I really am sorry please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima!**

**Summary: She wasn't a mother… Or was she?**

* * *

The blonde beauty slept peacefully on her soft bed, that was until her husband and his cat came and jumped on her in her sleep.

"Happy Mothers day Luce!" They said in unison as they got off her before they would get 'Lucy kicked'

She glared at him and spoke with a tired voice "I'm not even a mother!" She saw her stupid husband that she loved so dearly shake his head with a wide smile on his face "That's not true, babe. Your Happy's mom!"

"Aye!"

Smiling she shook her head and sighed "Whatever you say then." Sitting up she stretched ready to get up until she got pushed back down.

"No, get back down Luce I made breakfast and you're eating it in bed." Her eyes opened widely in surprise, Natsu had made her food? _Her_ _Natsu is actually capable of cooking?_

Then the thought of eating his burnt cooking once more like she had in the past came to mind and she grimaced "That's okay Natsu I can cook."

"Why you don't want to eat my cooking?" He had a hand over his heart as if hurt and his face held a pout She waved her hands "NO! It's just that I um, well you know I just d-don't want you to stress-!"

He placed a tray of food on her lap preventing her from moving, she scanned it. Fluffy waffles with whip cream and syrup, a glass of orange juice, strawberries on the side, and a fork and napkin.

Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief "-it?" Suddenly she burst out laughing which shocked Natsu and Happy causing them both to jump.

"What is it Luce?"

"You did not cook this Natsu, admit it, there's no way you could. It's fine if you didn't just be honest-!"

"I did too." She froze her laughing "W-wha-, wait what?"

"I made it."

"You didn't." She pointed an accusing finger at him

"I did." He crossed his arms slightly offended

"NO WAY!"

"Why are you so against me making it?" She sat there flabbergasted "Because the last time you cooked me something you nearly destroyed kitchen, and burned the food!"

He nodded remembering "Yeah well this time I asked Mira for help." Happy nodded as well "Aye! I watched him make it, it was amazing!"

Natsu squinted his eyes in offense as well "Gee thanks."

When Natsu looked back at Lucy, the first thing he noticed was that the try of food that he placed in front of her was completely empty and she had a satisfied smile on her face "That was delicious! Thank you Natsu!"

He blushed and shrugged rubbing the back of his head "Yup! But that's not all I have for you!"

She stared in confusion at him, next thing she knew he removed the tray from her and placed it somewhere before he kissed her cupping her cheek with his hand.

When their kiss became passionate and more intimate, Happy flew to Wendy's giving them privacy with a blush and giggle as he flew 'They loooooove each other!~"

* * *

Nine months later, Lucy was rushed to the hospital as she went in to labor. Natsu gave encouraging words to his lover in hopes to put her at ease.

"C'mon baby, you're doing fine almost there, just do as the doctor instructs." She stared back at him with a pained expression and grabbed his hand in her own with all her strength.

"Natsu… i-It hurts so bad…" He nodded in understanding and brought his other hand up to stroke her hair "I know, but you're strong, you'll make it!"

After hours of excruciating pain she gave birth to her and Natsu's (first) child "Luce, she's so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her lips "Thank you."

"Let's name her Nashi." Placing his forehead against hers he nodded "Of course, and Luce,"

She looked at him with a soft smile "Yes Natsu?"

"You're a mother now, Happy Mothers Day." She blushed with a light chuckle and gave him a peck on the lips "Stupid.. That was months ago."

"As long as you are bearing children, mothers day isn't far away."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that all of you moms are having a good time, you raise us from infants to when we leave the house. But even still, you care and love us dearly. Thank you for all you do, you mothers are a very important aspect in a child's life!**

**And people who aren't moms, respect yours and make sure you always listen to, and love her!**

**I dedicate this to my mom (even if she hates Fairy Tail xD)!**

**-Riko**


End file.
